tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Helios7719/A Brief Break
DISCLAIMER: This is not a follow-up or response to Eilonwyn's blog. A Brief Break So, I've very briefly talked to some of you about how my life is getting more and more haptic by the minute. Schoolwork, support for my family during their rough times, trying to assist in house sales, business endeavours, and extra-curricular courses, it's all piling up. Now my health quality is deteriorating, too, due to poor sleeping habits and other unfavourable circumstances. My doctor reccomended I take this school holiday off, away from the trappings of modern life, and go somewhere where I can take a brief break. I believe the word he used was 'relax'. Like that's ever going to happen. So, I've decided to take his advice and go for a little holiday. Because what's the most relaxing thing in the world? That's right. It's fishing. So, I'm going to be away for a week, give or take, catching Abacean Longfish and Cyrodiliic Spadetails, in a tiny, freezing cold, river-side shed. I've never been more excited in my life. Meanwhile, I expect you all to hold down the fort while I'm gone. Apollo, don't let the Sun fall out of the sky. That's an order. Normally that's a job the superior sun god would handle, but all sun gods need a therapeutic fishing trip from time to time. I'll give you a reccomendation when I get back. Shills, can you look after Kvothe and Aethius in Half-Gods? Do whatever you like, just please return them intact and without having wasted Aethius' power. They won't be very important, but thanks. Moon, please look after Dionysius and Cyrus while I'm away. I'm quite attached to them. Psycho, you can keep Martin and Ashara. As I'm sure you can tell, by this point I can no longer participate in RoC, much to my dismay. If things change in the future I may be able to rejoin, but who knows. Max, can you or Alador please make sure Prometheus apologises to the nice Altmer guy? Prometheus feels bad now. Nelthro, please watch over Oberyn Storm-Kin while I'm away, and make sure he doesn't party out at night too late. Laz, Alador, I hate to say it, but I'm going to have to leave you on Forgotten Archives. It's another RP that doesn't work, time wise. Do what you will with Fabricius. Sorry. Harold, can either you or Sunny look after Elyas and the Pelgrins; don't declare any wars or make any marriages until I get back. Thanks. That should be everyone. At least this gives me a chance to start writing the blog series for my new RP. Except I can't write it on my iPad, since we're travelling there by boat. So back to the old notebook and quill. I've never been more excited in my life. Have a good week without me, and don't break the Sandbox until I come back, Kindest regards, Helios. p.s. Sunny, that was my attempt at being humorous, not egotistical. Please don't hurt me. Category:Blog posts